


Buy Her Candy

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn/Eve/Lilah, Dawn/Spike/Wesley. Hey, don't you wanna run and call her name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Her Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

_Hey, don't you wanna run and call her name? If I buy her candy will she know who I am?_

A mentor. That's what they thought she was, and in a way, she actually _was_ a mentor. An evil, almost-pedophile mentor, but a mentor none-the-less. She guided Dawn, showed her the way.

She already had part of what it took. Fickle fancy, fickle girl. Went well with Eve's 'never accept just _anything_ ' rule.

An innocent smile or two to rope in Angel and company. They'd never suspect little Dawnie. Ever. 

And Spike and Wesley would never suspect that their secret little girlfriend was secretly fucking secretly evil Eve and secretly alive Lilah on the side.

They'd also never guess that their girl was a secret dealer of sorts. She'd always been a great keeper of secrets. Unless she wanted something to slip, in which case it did in a seemingly oops-I-wasn't-supposed-to-say-that-was-I way.

Sometimes, when she was with Spike and Wesley, in his apartment, she let a subtle hint slip to see if they'd notice, see if they'd even have the slightest suspicion. If asked about it, she'd just give a coy smile and continue with what she'd been doing.

Spike was so overprotective, it was barely funny anymore. "Where were you, Dawn?" he'd ask sometimes. "We were looking for you."

We meaning him and Wesley.

"You know me, I wander," she'd reply with a suggestive smile and all worries were lost and washed away by the ocean's tide.

So gullible, unsuspecting. She could leave and they'd wonder when it had all gone to hell, never suspecting that she had been running around right under their noses for months on end.

They'd run and call her name, buy her candy in attempt to get her back.

But no, she wouldn't do that. She liked her life how it was. Deception, hidden evil, two boys and two girls.

It was a sorta fairytale. A sick and twisted sorta fairytale, but a sorta fairytale none-the-less.

END // 23rd Dec. '03 // vala@wild-youth.com


End file.
